Systems have been designed for viewing objects which are obstructed by other objects. For instance, x-ray detectors and infra-red detectors allow a user to subject an object to either infra-red light, x-rays, or another signal other than visible light in order to expose obstructed objects. Such systems require that the object is exposed to the signal in order for the object to be observed. It would be desirable to have a method and system for viewing obstructed objects within a digital image without having to first expose the objects to a created signal.